


Better Days

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Memories, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: A night of drinking chocolate and memories
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 1





	Better Days

The pot of drinking chocolate was taken off of the stove, giving it time to cool as the rest of the tray was prepared. Two delicate porcelain cups of yellow and blue were set down on their matching saucers, arranged accordingly on a tray. The pot was set down between the cups and a plate of freshly baked madeleines was picked up on the way out of the kitchen, set down on the tray carefully to avoid upsetting anything.

The occupants of the castle were all relaxing in front of the castle’s main fireplace. Adam himself lay on his back on the floor, holding Jeanne-Marie above his head, carefully tossing her into the air and catching her again. Belle sat beside him, warning him not to drop the baby whenever he tossed her particularly high in the air.

Stanley set the tray down on the small table Lefou sat at before sitting down themselves in a spare chair. They picked up the drinking chocolate pot, pouring the thick liquid into Lefou’s cup. “The prince adores her,” they noted.

“Everyone does,” Lefou softly laughed. He looked over at Stanley, picking up his saucer and cup as Stanley poured some for themselves next. “Chip is a little disappointed he cannot play with her the same as other children but he does his best,” he said, gesturing to where the boy was coming into the room with soft toys safe for a baby to play with.

“He’s a gentle boy,” Stanley agreed.

“Like his maman.”

They hummed, selecting a madeleine before dipping it into their drinking chocolate. “They will grow up happy here. Jeanne-Marie will never know hardship and Chip will have learned that any amount of hardship can be overcome in time.”

Lefou looked over at Stanley, tilting his head a little in thought. There was a wistful expression on their face. “More memories?”

“Little flashes here and there,” Stanley said with a nod. They kept their eyes on the prince playing with their adopted daughter, smiling at the way the baby grasped at and played with Adam’s hair. They brought the madeleine to their lips, biting into the soft cookie. “He wasn’t as bad as his father,” they finally said, “Chip was allowed outside of the castle at times with his father.”

“You weren’t allowed outside of the castle?” Lefou asked.

“Not until Adam’s father died, non.”

“But your parents…”

“I was born in this castle. Adam’s father said this meant I belonged to it. Maman and papa had no say in the matter, Italian citizens or not. Adam at least allowed me to be sent out on errands outside after his father died.”

Lefou hummed at that. He held his cup between the palms of his hands, letting the drinking chocolate warm them. “Things are better now,” he finally said.

Stanley smiled, nodding their head. “Oui, much better!” they agreed. They looked over at Lefou as he drank, laughing as he lowered his cup and revealed the chocolate clinging to his moustache. They leaned forward, kissing him clean. “Especially with you here.”


End file.
